My Thomas Story Library
"My Thomas Story Library" is a series of small books for children published by Egmont Publishing, in collaboration with Hit Entertainment. Over the course of five years, the company plan to publish a collection of fifty titles, each one devoted individually to a character from the popular television series. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of those that feature in the original "The Railway Series" by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series (primarily those featuring characters who were created for the television series). The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Quotation from the publisher's website: "'' . . . 'My Thomas Story Library' stories are closely based on the original books by the Reverend W. Awdry, retold for a new generation of Thomas fans and accompanied by realistic and detailed artwork." Current Titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train (See photo|http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51S70F9VY0L._SS500_.jpg) * James: James and the Coaches/Troublesome Trucks * Donald and Douglas: Breakvan/The Deputation * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Bulgy: Bulgy * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Cranky: Cranky Bugs * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise * Bill and Ben: Heroes * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Oliver: Escape * Bulstrode: Special Attraction * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes * Edward: Cows/Old Iron * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine * Salty: Salty's Secret * Stepney: Stepney gets Lost 2005 * Duck: Duck takes Charge/Donald's Duck * Henry: Coal * Harold: Percy and Harold * Peter Sam: Special Funnel * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route * Trevor: Saved from Scrap * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bull's-Eyes * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway * George: Steamroller * Arry and Bert: Halloween * Jack: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac * Rusty: Rusty Saves the Day * Molly: Molly's Special Special * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play * Arthur: The Spotless Record * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet * Freddie: Fearless Freddie * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off * Alfie: Alfie has Kittens * The Fat Controller: Trouble in the Shed 2008 * Boco: The Diseasel * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish * Hector: Hector the Horrid * Billy: Don't Be Silly, Billy * Madge: Cool Truckings * Hank: Thomas and Hank * Flora: Flora comes to the Island * Colin: Freddie's crane friend * Duke: Granpuff/Sleeping Beauty Trivia * Donald and Douglas are depicted painted blue, as in the Railway Series books. Goofs * Duck has green wheels in "Annie and Clarabel". * Bill and Ben have reversed letters in "Fergus" * Monty is referred to as Max in "Jack" * Sir Handel has a blue bufferbeam in "Skarloey". * James' tender is connected to his valence in "Thomas". * Arry and Bert have red bufferbeams in "Stepney" and "Arry and Bert". * Peter Sam is missing his Giesl funnel in "Peter Sam". * Thomas has no buffers in "Rocky". * In "Murdoch" Murdoch is described as having ten wheels, but in the graphic he is depicted with twelve.